Episodio:A Katy or A Gaga
A Katy or A Gaga, en español Una Katy o una Gaga, es el cuarto episodio de la quinta temporada de Glee y el nonagésimo-segundo de la serie en general. Está establecido su estreno para el 7 de noviembre de 2013, luego de una pausa de tres semanas con respecto al episodio anterior. Fuente Spoilers *En este episodio habra una discunsion entre Tina y Blaine por la fama de sus artistas favoritos, siendo Tina fan de Lady Gaga y Blaine de Katy Perry; pero cuando se asigna la tarea de la semana al club Glee, esta sera cantar la cancion del artista opuesto. *Marley y Jake tendran una discusion en este episodio y a traves de la musica de Lady Gaga y Katy Perry le daran una solucion. *El personaje de Adam Lambert se llama "Starchild", pero ese es sólo un nombre artístico. Su nombre real es Elliott Gilbert. *kurt iniciara la banda mencionada por el mismo en el episodio Tina in the Sky With Diamonds, con ayuda de Rachel, Santana, Dani y Starchild. *Starchild es descrito así: "Un amigable joven, que se está pareciendo a David Bowie/Lady Gaga/Velvet Goldmine". *Starchild aparece en las audiciones y presenta "Marry the Night". *En McKinley, Tina tendrá un gracioso e inesperado momento! Trama *Solo se interpretaran canciones de Katy Perry y Lady Gaga Escenas *Blake (Ryder) estuvo ensayando un baile (18/9). Fuente Música *Jenna (Tina) estuvo en el estudio grabando dos canciones (18/9). Fuente *Lea (Rachel) estuvo en el estudio (20/9). Fuente Música del episodio Fuente Reparto Estrellas invitadas *Demi Lovato como Dani *Adam Lambert como Starchild Curiosidades *Al finalizar The Quarterback no se transmitió el promocional de este episodio, sin embargo se invitó a la audiencia a verlo en Fox.com/glee, sin embargo el video solo está disponible en EUA. *Santana quiere llamar a la nueva banda "The Apocalipsticks" Promo *Las canciones Applause y Roar fueron lanzadas en agosto de 2013, mientras que la línea del tiempo de la serie se sitúa aproximadamente en mayo de 2013. *En el performance de Roar el auditorio estará decorado como una jungla y New Directions estarán vestidos de gente de la selva tal como el video de Katy Perry Roar *Segundo episodio en el que se le hace homenaje a Lady GaGa junto con otro artista (Katy Perry). El primero fue Theatricality junto con Kiss. *Con este episodio se ha interpretado al menos una canción de cada album de estudio de Lady Gaga y de Katy Perry: **''Poker Face'' de "The Fame", Bad Romance y Telephone de "The Fame Monster", Born This Way, Yoü And I, Edge of Glory, Americano, y Marry the Night de "Born This Way", y Applause de "ARTPOP". **''I Kissed A Girl'' de "One Of The Boys", California Gurls, Teenage Dream, Firework y Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) de "Teenage Dream", Wide Awake de "Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection," y Roar de "Prism." Galería Chord Gaga.jpg Roar - copia.png 640px-BVricRXCQAABK35.jpg 640px-Filming_9-26-27.jpg 1111111111111111111111.jpg|Rachel en A Katy or a Gaga 2222222222222222222222222222.png|Dani en A Katy or A Gaga 333333333333333333333333333.jpg|Dani 555555555555555555555555555555555555555555.jpg 1379237_534753993273160_1727872338_n.jpg 1378661_634041993309216_1158058738_n.png|Kurt y Santana discutiendo el nombre de la banda 1383529_534526973295862_197387592_n.jpg|Sam is Gaga 1390469_534525786629314_1665661415_n.png|Adam Lambert en Glee 1382860_534523946629498_744927098_n.jpg 640px-AKOAG5.png Vídeos thumb|left|300 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios sin emitir